Capsaicin
by Chilla
Summary: Di suatu masa yang lain, sekarang dirinyalah yang memegang peran sebagai sang pembalas dendam. Dan...? / AU.
1. Chapter 1

Kegelapan adalah sesuatu yang monoton sekaligus familiar di saat yang bersamaan.

Ia pergi ke dapur tanpa menyalakan lampu. Tak perlu. Dengan mata ditutup pun, ia bisa berjalan kesitu tanpa menabrak apapun. Ia mengenal setiap bagian di rumah ini sebaik ia mengenal warna matanya sendiri.

Diambilnya cangkir yang ada di rak piring, lalu menyeduh teh manis untuk dirinya sendiri. Orang bilang, jika seseorang terserang insomnia maka disarankan untuk minum susu dengan madu untuk menenangkan pikiran, sehingga cepat tertidur. Namun saran itu tak berlaku baginya. Ia bisa meminum bercangkir-cangkir teh bila ia mau, dan tetap bisa tertidur setelahnya.

Namun tidur bukanlah hal yang ia butuhkan saat ini.

Ia ingin sadar sepenuhnya, ia ingin tenggelam dalam kedalaman pikirannya—dan menyusun sesuatu yang tak dibayangkan orang lain. Ia ingin tenggelam sepenuhnya dalam berbagai spekulasi gelap yang berputar di kepalanya. Ia tak takut akan kegelapan.

Ia tak peduli bila ia membiarkan kegelapan itu menelan dirinya sepenuhnya.

Uchiha Itachi menyesap tehnya perlahan, membiarkan rasa manis menjalari lidahnya dan selama beberapa waktu, ia hanya diam bersandar di wastafel yang dingin hingga dini hari tiba.

* * *

 **(Capsaicin)**

 **.**

 _Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto_. Tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari fanfiksi ini.

catatan: **AU**. _Not for a pleasant read_.

* * *

Ia hanya tidur sejam malam itu.

Terbangun dengan cepat, ia melirik weker yang ada di nakas, lalu memutuskan untuk segera bangkit dari ranjang. Rumah masih sunyi sepenuhnya. Dengan sekali tebak, ia sudah tahu kalau adiknya masih tertidur di kamar sebelah.

Ia tak tahu bagaimana caranya Sasuke bisa tidur lelap di waktu belakangan ini. Mungkin adiknya terkena mimpi buruk, namun tak menceritakannya ke dirinya. Atau mungkin Sasuke meminum obat tidur. Meskipun ia tahu kalau opsi yang terakhir sama sekali tidak mungkin.

Ia beranjak ke kamar mandi, lalu keluar beberapa menit kemudian. Sembari mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah, ia mengambil selembar kaus dan celana panjang yang dipilihnya asal dari dalam lemari untuk pakaiannya hari itu. Ketika ia tengah berpakaian, ia melihat sekilas ke cermin, dan berhenti sebentar ketika memandangi refleksi dirinya yang terpantul disana.

Bayangan seorang pemuda berambut acak-acakan dengan mata berkantung tampak di permukaan cermin. Ia memandangi refleksinya sekali lagi, mendapati kalau matanya merah dan berair, seperti orang yang kurang tidur parah. Wajahnya tampak tirus, dan cekungan yang ada di bawah matanya terlihat semakin dalam. Dilemparkannya pandangannya ke samping, memutuskan kalau ia tak peduli dengan keadaan dirinya yang mungkin bisa dibilang mengkhawatirkan saat ini.

Selesai berpakaian, ia pergi ke ruang makan untuk membuat sarapan. Sekilas bisa dilihatnya bayangan Uchiha Mikoto yang tengah berdiri membelakangi dirinya, membuat hidangan untuk hari itu. Dan bayangan Uchiha Fugaku yang tengah duduk di meja sembari menyesap kopinya, buku agenda yang terbuka ada di hadapannya.

Langkahnya terhenti di ambang pintu.

Ruang makan yang sunyi muncul lagi di hadapannya. Disandarkannya tubuhnya ke dinding perlahan, tangannya mencengkeram pinggir meja kecil yang ada di dekat situ tanpa sadar. Napasnya memburu.

Ia mengerjapkan matanya sekali, dan kedua orang itu segera menghilang—dan sekarang yang ada hanya dirinya dan pikirannya sendiri.

Itachi menghela napas, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa suara. Dibuatnya nasi goreng dengan bahan seadanya yang ditemukannya di kulkas, serta nasi sisa kemarin. Ia memasak sarapan dengan gerakan kaku, pikirannya tak berada di situ sepenuhnya—dan kalau saja bukan untuk Sasuke, ia tak akan peduli bila nasi gorengnya terlalu asin atau bahkan gosong sekalipun.

Setelah nasi gorengnya matang, ia menjerang teh dan menyiapkan meja makan. Suara Uchiha Mikoto yang sesekali berceloteh riang tentang apapun di pagi itu bergema pelan di belakangnya, seperti suara radio yang gelombangnya terlalu jauh.

Ia berusaha tak menghiraukan hal itu, sepenuhnya menyadari kalau ia tengah berada dalam halusinasi—entah yang keberapa.

Dimatikannya kompor, lalu dituangnya teh yang masih mengepul ke dalam teko. Sekarang tinggal membangunkan Sasuke di kamarnya.

* * *

Ia melintasi koridor yang gelap sepenuhnya tanpa menyalakan lampu, merasakan kalau lantai yang diinjaknya berdebu dan dalam hati mencatat untuk mengepel rumah sewaktu ia pulang nanti. Dibukanya pintu kamar adiknya yang tak dikunci perlahan, lalu berjalan masuk.

"Sasuke," ia mengguncang tubuh adiknya pelan. Pemuda itu membuka matanya dua menit kemudian.

"Sarapan sudah siap," ia memberitahu. Adiknya mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, lalu menatapnya dengan mata yang masih mengantuk.

"Ng… tapi ini baru jam empat, Nii-san," gumamnya serak. Itachi menggeleng sedikit, lalu tersenyum.

"Hari ini ada ulangan matematika, kan? Kau masih bisa belajar lagi sebelum berangkat," ia menjelaskan seraya menyentuh dahi adiknya pelan dengan dua jarinya. Sasuke berjengit sedikit, sebelum kemudian menggosok-gosok matanya lagi.

"Oh… baiklah," ia menyingkirkan selimutnya dengan gerakan lambat, lalu bangkit dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Itachi melirik kepergian adiknya sekilas, sebelum kemudian mengambil selimut yang ada di sudut ranjang dan melipatnya.

* * *

Sarapan berlalu dalam kesunyian.

Sasuke memakan nasi gorengnya dengan perlahan-lahan, seakan tak begitu peduli apapun yang dikunyahnya saat itu. Di seberang meja, Itachi hanya menggeser-geser nasi yang ada di piringnya tanpa tujuan, matanya sama sekali tak fokus dan entah apa yang ada di pikirannya.

Sasuke menghentikan makannya, dan menatap kakaknya dengan kening berkerut.

"Nii-san tidak makan?"

Itachi segera tersadar dari lamunannya, meski tidak terlalu kentara. "Hm? Oh, sepertinya aku sedang tidak terlalu lapar, Sasuke," ia membalas seraya tertawa kecil, tawa hampa yang lebih terdengar seperti gumaman serak yang dipaksakan.

"Tapi kau membuat nasi goreng untuk dua porsi," balas adiknya seraya mengangkat alis. "Sayang kalau tidak dihabiskan."

"Ehm," ia membalas dengan gumaman asal, perkataan adiknya tadi hanya terdengar seperti gelombang suara samar di pikirannya. Mungkin ia tak begitu peduli pada percakapan ini.

"Nii-san," Sasuke menghela napas panjang, lalu menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan yang menyiratkan kecemasan. Itachi segera menangkap hal itu.

"Maaf ya Sasuke, kalau nasi gorengnya tak seenak buatan Ibu," katanya serak tanpa menatap adiknya.

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya terkejut.

"Bukan… itu," katanya setelah beberapa detik yang menyesakkan berlalu. "Maksudku… nasi goreng buatan Nii-san enak, dan aku tak mempermasalahkan tentang masakan buatan Ibu."

Adiknya mengatakan kalimat itu dengan terburu-buru, seakan khawatir akan suatu hal.

Itachi menundukkan pandangannya ke meja, tak merasa ingin bertemu pandangan cemas yang membayang di mata hitam adiknya. Ia tak boleh terlihat lemah seperti ini.

Di antara mereka berdua, harusnya ia yang tetap berdiri kuat.

"Maaf ya, Sasuke," gumamnya samar, seakan berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Sasuke sampai harus terdiam selama beberapa detik untuk memastikan kalau kakaknya benar-benar berbicara tadi.

"Untuk… apa?" Ia memandangi pemuda itu dengan bingung.

Namun Itachi sudah keburu bangkit dari kursinya, dan meninggalkan meja makan itu tanpa mengatakan apapun.

* * *

Ia mengenakan jaketnya dengan gerakan mekanis yang tak fokus, lalu menenteng ranselnya ke dapur. Sasuke masih membereskan buku di kamarnya.

Dibukanya laci meja yang ada di dekat wastafel, lalu memperhatikan beberapa buah pisau dapur yang tersimpan disana. Ada yang untuk memotong daging, ada juga pisau buah yang ukurannya tak terlalu besar. Setelah terdiam selama beberapa saat, ia mengambil pisau untuk menyayat ikan yang ada di sudut laci.

Ditatapnya pisau yang bergagang plastik hijau itu dengan tatapan tak terbaca, sebelum kemudian tersenyum samar dan membuka ranselnya.

Ia memasukkan pisau itu di selipan bukunya, lalu menutup retsleting ranselnya lagi.

Setelahnya, ia berjalan keluar, ransel sudah terpasang di punggungnya.

"Sasuke, aku tunggu di teras ya," katanya memberitahu ketika ia melewati depan kamar adiknya.

* * *

Ia memperhatikan Sasuke yang tengah memasang tali sepatunya, sementara dirinya menunggu dengan sabar di dekat gerbang.

"Ayo berangkat, Nii-san," adiknya berdiri, dan tersenyum padanya. Suasana hatinya menjadi lebih membaik setelah itu, meskipun tak mengurangi rasa hampa yang ada di dadanya.

Dikuncinya pintu, lalu ia membalas senyum adiknya, dan mereka berjalan dalam keheningan yang bersahabat setelah itu.

* * *

Sasuke tak tahu bahwa kakaknya telah menyelipkan sebilah _cutter_ ke dalam kaus kaki tebal yang dipakainya, sebelum kemudian mengunci pintu.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bersambung.**_

* * *

 **Catatan** : masih prolog. iya saya tau saya kebanyakan bikin multichapter. -_-

terima kasih sudah membaca.


	2. Chapter 2

( **Capsaicin** )

warning: _not for a pleasant read. dark paragraph._

* * *

 **#2** : **_Black Night Town_**

* * *

Ia memilih kursi paling pojok pada saat kelas Farmakologi Dasar.

Untungnya sekarang bukan giliran praktikum, melainkan kelas teori biasa. Ia memandangi dosen yang sedang menjelaskan dengan mata tak fokus, pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Di sebelahnya, Hana Inuzuka, teman sekelasnya, menoleh dan mengangkat alis melihat buku catatannya yang masih kosong.

"Hoi, Itachi. Kau tidak mencatat?"

Ia segera tersadar dari lamunannya, dan menegakkan posisi duduknya lagi. Di sebelah, Hana menatapnya dengan sorot ingin tahu.

"Oh, iya," ia mengatakan dengan gestur seperti orang lupa, meski kenyataannya ia mungkin sudah tak peduli tentang apapun yang dibahas dosen saat ini. Jika tertinggal, ia bisa mengulang sendiri di rumah.

Hana mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Tumben. Biasanya kau mencatat paling rajin. Sampai jadi langganan fotokopian kelas," gadis itu tertawa, lalu mengalihkan lagi pandangannya ke depan dan meneruskan catatannya. Itachi hanya tersenyum kecil, merasa terlalu lelah untuk membalas apapun, entah kenapa.

Atau akhir-akhir ini ia memang sudah lelah dengan segala hal.

Dibaliknya halaman buku catatannya yang masih kosong melompong, lalu menuliskan judul materi hari itu di halaman baru, dan menggarisbawahinya. Setelahnya, ia tak menambahkan apapun.

Dalam hati, ia merasa konyol akan hal yang dilakukannya sekarang ini.

* * *

Saat istirahat, ia makan di kantin bersama Hana dan Sasori.

Kantin fakultasnya bisa dibilang hampir tujuh puluh lima persen yang ada disana adalah mahasiswi, sisanya baru mahasiswa. Persentase yang tidak aneh mengingat fakultas tempatnya berada sekarang.

"Siapa yang mau pesan duluan?" Hana berkata begitu mereka baru duduk dan melepas ransel. Seperti biasa, Sasori bangkit untuk memesan lebih dulu. Pemuda itu memang paling tidak suka menunggu.

Di meja kini tinggal Hana dan Itachi.

Gadis itu melihat sekeliling, menentukan makanan yang kira-kira akan dipesannya. Di sisi lain, Itachi hanya duduk diam memandang ke depan, entah apa yang dilihatnya.

"Menurutmu, lebih baik mi goreng atau nasi goreng?"

Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya ke gadis di hadapannya segera. "Nasi goreng," balasnya tanpa berpikir panjang.

"Hmm, oke deh," Hana tersenyum lebar, lalu segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Aku pesan duluan, ya."

Itachi hanya mengangguk, lalu meneruskan kegiatan berpikirnya lagi. Melamun, lebih tepatnya.

Lima menit kemudian, Sasori tiba di mejanya. Ia memberi anggukan singkat pada pemuda berambut hitam itu, mengisyaratkan kalau sekarang gilirannya yang menjaga meja.

Itachi tersenyum tipis, lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ia berjalan ke stan yang menjual jus dan minuman, lalu memesan jus melon. Ia tak memesan apa-apa lagi setelah itu, dan langsung kembali ke meja.

Pesanan Hana tiba lebih dulu. Gadis itu memotong-motong telur ceplok yang ada di nasi gorengnya, lalu membuka obrolan dengan ceria—seperti biasa.

"Kalian ambil kepanitiaan apa bulan ini?"

Sasori mengangkat bahu, lalu menggeser piring roti bakar pesanannya yang baru datang. "Aku hanya mengambil divisi dekorasi saja di kepanitiaan acara seminar untuk bulan depan," balasnya sembari meratakan keju yang ada di atas roti bakarnya. "Kalian berdua?"

"Aku ambil divisi acara untuk seminar yang kau bilang tadi, dan bagian dana usaha untuk acara UKM-ku," Hana memberitahu. "Sebenarnya agak malas sih jadi bagian danus, tapi ya sudahlah," ia menambahkan sambil terkekeh kecil.

Di sebelah gadis itu, Itachi hanya mengaduk-aduk jus yang dipesannya dengan sedotan, entah mengaduk apa karena jelas-jelas gulanya sudah larut sewaktu diblender. Sasori yang menyadari kalau pemuda itu tak ikut berpartisipasi dalam obrolan, tak seperti biasanya, memperhatikannya dengan heran.

"Itachi?"

Pemuda berambut hitam itu segera tersadar dari lamunannya. Sasori mengernyitkan kening.

"Kau mengambil kepanitiaan apa?" ia bertanya dengan nada biasa.

Itachi menggeleng. "Aku tak ikut kepanitiaan apapun bulan ini," balasnya singkat. Ia meminum jusnya sedikit, dalam hati merasa kalau ia ingin pergi dari tempat ramai ini dan tidur di bilik meja yang ada di perpustakaan.

Disini terlalu ramai.

"Loh? Tumben," Hana menaikkan alis. "Biasanya kau paling hobi jadi sukarelawan segala acara."

Di seberang meja, Sasori mengeluarkan suara seperti orang menahan tawa. Namun Itachi sepertinya tak terlalu menangkap balasan Hana tadi.

Hana yang memperhatikan kalau pemuda itu tampak seperti orang melamun, memutuskan kalau mungkin temannya itu sedang banyak pikiran. Ada masalah yang tak ingin diceritakan, mungkin.

Ia melanjutkan obrolannya dengan Sasori, yang sesekali melirik Itachi seakan memastikan apa yang sedang dilakukan pemuda itu. Pandangannya yang menerawang terlihat terlalu asing baginya.

Di sisi lain, Itachi yang menyadari perhatian mereka berdua memilih untuk tak menggubris hal itu—dan larut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

.

Kantin itu terlalu ramai, dan sepertinya hanya dirinya yang merasa terganggu saat ini.

* * *

Ia bolos kelas kedua yang ada di hari itu.

Pergi ke perpustakaan tanpa memberitahu siapapun, ia memilih bilik meja paling pojok dan menaruh jaketnya yang dilipat di atas meja—menggunakannya sebagai alas tidur. Ia menaruh kepalanya di meja dengan wajah tertutupi lengan jaket.

Namun ia sama sekali tak tertidur.

Kegelapan membayangi pandangannya dari wajahnya yang tertutup jaket. Ia meluruskan sebelah tangannya di atas permukaan meja yang terasa dingin, berbagai hal berputar di pikirannya.

Tanpa mengangkat wajahnya, ia melipat ujung celana panjangnya ke atas, lalu menurunkan kaus kakinya sedikit dan mengambil _cutter_ yang terselip disana.

Ia menyingkirkan lengan jaket yang menutupi wajahnya, lalu mengangkat tangan yang memegang cutter itu hingga benda itu muncul di pandangannya. Ditatapnya _cutter_ itu selama beberapa detik, lalu mengerjapkan matanya sekali dengan perlahan.

Ia pernah mendengar tentang orang-orang yang melakukan _self-harm_ pada diri sendiri dengan menyayat kulit lengan atau paha—bagian tubuh manapun yang bisa tertutupi atau tidak diperhatikan orang. Katanya bisa melegakan rasa sakit. Namun Itachi sendiri tidak melihat logika pada hal itu. _Bukankah pada akhirnya, tetap saja sakit?_

Ia menggeser sedikit pengait pada _cutter_ itu hingga isinya keluar beberapa senti, lalu memandangi cara bilah _stainless_ itu memantulkan cahaya yang datang dari lampu. Tidak, tentu saja ia tak akan menggunakan _cutter_ ini untuk menyayat kulitnya sendiri.

 _Lagipula, seandainya ia benar-benar tak berpikir panjang dan melakukan self-harm, bukankah Sasuke akan panik setengah mati jika mengetahui hal itu?_

Itachi tersenyum tipis pada pikirannya tadi, sebuah skenario yang tak mungkin terjadi. Ia sama sekali bukan tipe yang akan melakukan tindakan seperti menyayat atau melukai diri sendiri, separah apapun keadaan dirinya.

Ia menggeser lagi pengait _cutter_ itu beberapa senti ke depan, hingga hampis setengah dari isi pisaunya keluar. Senyum tipis muncul di bibir pucatnya. Ia membayangkan sesuatu. Ia membayangkan ujung pisau itu menyentuh kelopak mata seseorang, memaksanya untuk memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, lalu merasakan ujung pisau itu tenggelam dalam sesuatu yang ada di baliknya, _dan memperhatikan orang itu berteriak dalam ketakutan—_

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Itachi segera menarik pengait ke belakang hingga isi pisau itu masuk sepenuhnya.

Oh, ya. Ia sama sekali tak merasa bersalah sudah memikirkan hal itu. Sasuke tidak boleh tahu. Sasuke tidak akan tahu tentang kakaknya yang baik hati, bisa melakukan apa saja, yang selalu membantunya, yang selalu ada untuk dirinya—ternyata mempunyai niat untuk melakukan hal seperti itu.

 _Sasuke tidak boleh tahu._

Ia menaruh _cutter_ itu perlahan, lalu menutupi lagi kepalanya dengan jaket—dan melanjutkan pikirannya tadi dalam kesunyian yang ada di ruang perpustakaan itu.

* * *

Ketika ia membuka ponselnya satu jam kemudian, ada _chat_ dari Hana yang isinya _'Itachi, kenapa tidak masuk kelas?_ '. Ia hanya memandangi pesan itu selama beberapa detik dan segera menutup ponselnya lagi setelahnya.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bersambung.**_


End file.
